


On The Road

by Ally_D



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lauchien Tien/Launch Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_D/pseuds/Ally_D
Summary: Somewhere in time, in the gap between the Freeza saga and the Cell games, Tenshinhan meets on the road that girl whom he has unfinished business, and they have some time together.
Relationships: Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Na Estrada](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657538) by Ally_D. 



Tenshinhan hated driving. He certainly preferred to fly, it was better, faster, and not so uncomfortable at night. But he needed to take the truck with the farm production to town. It was one of the few things he did, after all, because everything else was in Chaos's hands, who had telekinetic powers, so he plowed, planted, and harvested everything on the farm by himself without the slightest effort. Even the negotiation of the harvest was done by him, over the phone. And it always resulted in fabulous profits.

Tenshinhan was left to drive the truck and make the deliveries, after all, the friend had the appearance of a six-year-old child and could never drive. By the way, once he had delivered everything, he could put the truck in a capsule and fly back much faster. But it was already night. The headlights of the cars and trucks on the road, coming in the opposite direction, bothered his sensitive vision. It was the price of having three eyes. He longed to get to the stopping place right away to have a good meal and rest until the next day.

> _"Highwaaaay to hell! I'm on the highway to hell! Oh yeah!"_

On the ride of a large truck, Launch sang along with the radio. The woman loved to drive, especially when the cargo was dangerous. Afraid of anything, any problem Launch could solve with the pair of guns in the glove compartment. She wore a loose navy blue and white jumpsuit buttoned on the front and a carrier cap over her blond hair. She was excited, but she knew she had to stop and look for a place to stay on the road.

She knew that road pretty well. There was a bar next to a hotel where she could have a good time for a few hours before having a good night's sleep in a bed, not so soft, but enough for a night on the road. She wasn't the type to call for comfort.

The bar wasn't a janitor's office, but it had decent meals. Tenshinhan had slept there a few times. And he was so tired after several hours on the road that he thought he would only take the way the next morning and have a beer before asking for a meal.

He sat on the counter. At the back of the bar, there were pool tables and a dartboard on the wall. Some men were having fun there, some noisily. There was still a jukebox, but nobody seemed excited about putting on any music to play. He looked ahead and called the clerk, a fat, bearded guy who didn't seem too friendly with hygiene.

“May I get a beer, please?”

His politeness and kindness contrasted with the fat guy's rudeness, who put glass and the bottle of beer over the bar and opened it, looking at him intrigued before asking:

“Is that on his forehead really an eye?”

He sighed. People could be pretty nasty.

"Yes, it is an eye. Yes, it works exactly like an eye. Now can I have my beer in peace?”

Tien took a sip of beer when he heard the shuttle doors of the bar opening. He didn't need to turn to look, but he recognized the female voice that screamed:

“A tequila shot, Nelson. You can take it right there on my usual table!”

He poped his three eyes, but he didn't dare look back. He felt the girl as she passed behind him, a few inches from his back, humming "Highway to hell" and went straight to the jukebox, where he looked at the assortment of songs and chose some, placing coins and pressing several buttons. At the same time, the jukebox started playing the song she was humming.

Tenshinhan turned his head to look and couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved, yet he hadn't seen him yet. She opened the front of her jumpsuit, exposing a black cropped top, and lowered it to her waist, where she tied the sleeves as if wearing baggy pants. She was soon among the men playing darts, and in five minutes had already bet and won four times hitting the exact center of the target.

When she went to her table and turned the tequila shot at once, she looked at the bar and finally saw him. He hadn't taken his eyes off her yet and felt his own warm, red face when she stared at him and gave him that malicious smile he already knew. The men who played darts called her for another game, but she made a slight gesture and went straight to the counter. He still couldn't take his eyes off her, who sat beside him and supported his elbow on the bench, resting her head sideways in her right hand. She stared at him for a while and then asked:

“You hadn't died? I remember to get very drunk to mourn your death, you know?”

Tien blinked several times before he said it:

“I died... but the dragon balls brought me back.”

She was amazed and said:

“Why didn't anyone warn me?”

“Maybe no one had any idea where you were...”

“Hell yeah...” she scratched her thoughtful chin. "I've got this disappearing habit.”

An uncomfortable and tense silence fell on both of them. Suddenly Launch stared at Tien's face and said:

“Are you hungry? The cook here is not famous for his hygiene, but actually makes a perfect roast beef sandwich.”

He shrugged, and she ordered two sandwiches for them. And without any ceremony, she started drinking the beer direct from his glass, while she looked at him with interest.

“And what did you do... all this time?” he asked earnestly, staring at her.

She smiled, and he became aware of how she still had a power of seduction over him. She ordered another beer and said:

“I was out there... on the road.”

When the sandwiches came, she was the only one talking while they were eating. Tien just watched her, quietly. It had always been that way, she'd tell, and he'd listen. He knew how it would end because it ever ended the same way... she stopped eating and looked at him, laughing and then said:

“You're still afraid of me, aren't you?”

He watched her for a long moment before he said:

“Not really. I missed you.”

She then came up and leaned over him, whispering in his ear:

“So pay the bill right away... and let's go to the room.”

She walked away, taking the rest of the beer in her glass and humming the song playing on the jukebox:

> _"The time to hesitate is through/ no time to wallow in the mire/ try now we can only lose/, and our love becomes a funeral pyre...”_

she deposited the glass on the counter and kept singing, staring at him:

> _“Come on baby light my fire...”_

Tien checked the bill anyway and threw the money over the counter without worrying about the change. Pulling her out by hand, he followed towards the little hotel next to the bar.

* * *

It wasn't a dream room. The furniture was old, messy, and out of fashion, from the curtain to the lamps, passing by the double bed's bedspread. It creaked when Tien threw her over it and threw himself over her, kissing her hungry, with urgency.

She responded immediately, opening her mouth to find his tongue, which shocked hers in a duel for domination of the kiss, in which neither of them could consider themselves winners, so much the will they both had for each other. When he stopped for a breath, she stared at him, smiling maliciously, and said only:

“You still have the best kiss I've ever experienced in my life.”

He ran his hand through her blond hair and said:

“And you have the best everything I've ever experienced in my life... my crazy blonde girl.”

“This crazy girl here needs a bath after two days on the road...” she said and smiled, pretending innocence: “would you rub my back, please?”

He kissed her neck, lap, and breasts under the shower, while with his hands, he soapy her sensually. She moaned as he turned her back to him and began to bite her neck as he passed soap gently between her legs, rubbing himself on her back, making her moan and sigh, feeling his excitement, hard against her back and buttocks.

He dried her with the towel and carried her to bed, where his tongue continued the work that his fingers had begun, exploring the soft cavity, coming and going between the little lips and the clitoris. Her groans intensified until she threw her head back and shouted. He then raised his eyes at her and gave her a dirty smile that only she knew when asked:

“Is only my kiss the best?”

“You're my number... the strongest, wildest man I've ever met," she said, leaned him out, spread her legs further, and hoped he'd fit in.

When he felt her warm, soft, and tight against her manhood, he let out a hoarse grunt that stimulated her to throw her hip forward, rubbing sensuously against him as she said:

“And now what? Who's gonna lose control, huh?”

He began to move over her, eyes closed, feeling her whole, sweaty, wet and warm, moaning under him and enjoying every instant of that moment together after so long. He increased the rhythm when she started groaning louder, pushing her hips and thighs against him, totally surrendered, dominated by the instinct of pleasure.

When she shouted his name, and he felt that she was coming, squeezing him inside her, it was too much, and he also came, trembling and almost losing his breath as he poured himself inside her, who hugged him tightly and fetched his mouth for another kiss.

He collapsed to the side, exhausted, but without letting go of her body, which he kept close to his chest as he felt his breath return to a normal rhythm. He dipped his face into her hair, slowly relaxing, enjoying contact with that warm, soft body. The two were gradually taken by a drowsy torpor and fell asleep, glued, and satisfied.

It was almost dawn when she moved in the bed and, for some reason, sneezed. He woke up and said, without opening his eyes:

“Cheers...”

He suddenly felt her sitting on the bed and opened his eyes, shocked, knowing precisely what had happened.

She was cowering in the corner of the bed, covering her breasts with her arms crossed, scared. Tien covered his own eyes with one hand and said:

“I'm sorry. I knew this could happen... I know you feel ashamed. I can cover my eyes while you get dressed...”

“Tien?" she whispered, "is that you?”

“Yes, it's me... I didn't mean to scare you...”

He felt that she gently took off the hand that covered his eyes and opened his eyes to find her angelic face smiling.

“I missed you," she said, "I'm glad she found you...”

“We met on the road.” He smiled, and she leaned over him, kissing him on the lips softly, tenderly. He hugged her and soon felt her passing one leg over his body, clinging to him as the kiss deepened. He knew the difference between the two but had never had the opportunity to have her with him in both ways, that was the first time.

When he felt her going down her hips towards his, he stopped kissing her and asked:

“Are you sure you want that?”

She stared at him with her hands flat on his chest and said, almost in a whisper:

“I always wanted to... but I was too foolish to confess... and now, here so close, I can't lie... of course I want you, Tien...”

He held her by the hips and slowly brought her down on him and felt her whole when they fitted in. She gave a long moan before they started to motion, and soon they were both moaning as she moved over him, first slowly, then increasing the pace. He then decided to change his position and sat down, pulling her to hug her, feeling her breasts against his chest.

Then she twined her legs behind him and threw her head back as he kissed her neck and caressed her back, feeling for the first time that side of the fascinating woman he desired and knew so little about. She shook in his arms, surrendered, and the two arrived together at the climax, narrowed in a strong full-body embrace.

Then he gently hugged her as she laid on his chest, staring at him with those eyes so sweet and different from her other, pulled the covers over them and stood there, intrigued as ever by the riddle that was that woman so complex.

“Did you like it?” he whispered next to her ear, feeling her smile before answering:

“I loved it," she stared at him, still smiling “You're the kindest, most caring man I've ever met.”

He stroked her hair and thought that, with her, he too would change, dancing following her music. With her, he could be, sometimes sweet and gentle, sometimes strong and wild. She had him like none before. Feeling her utterly relaxed in his arms, he kissed her long and then closed his eyes, falling asleep again, hugging her.

Much later, he opened his eyes and found hers, again green and malicious. Launch had sneezed once more, and he hadn't even noticed. So, she was sitting in front of him, stretching like a cat with a cynical smile on her face:

“So... it seems my other part continued the party with you, by the way, it must have been good because you were so wasted.” she laughed “Was there any energy left to hit the road, handsome?”

He laughed and sat on the bed, no answer, then, kissed her lips lightly and asked:

“Do you want to check if I still have energy? I can hit the road later.”

“But unfortunately I can't," she said, returning the kiss and getting up. "But we can always save some time... for example, by taking a shower together...

She got up and went to the bathroom. Tien followed her immediately.

Later, they were in front of each other at the bar table, she had coffee, and he had tea. They had to hit the road. In opposite directions. Different lives. She took a sip of coffee and spoke first:

“You know. I missed you. All that time. It was good to find you here.”

He raised his eyes, thoughtfully, and stared at her.

“It doesn't have to be a farewell.”

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. As tempting as it was, she knew what to say:

“We've tried before... it didn't work. We weren't meant to work, not together.”

He kept quiet. He remembered their time together, and he didn't miss it.

“But...” she went on, "you must know that... you are and always will be the man of my life.” She stood up and pulled over her top the overalls, which were lowered as she had done when she arrived the day before, and the continuous act closed him up and leaned over the table, giving his lips a light kiss.

“Will I see you again?” he asked, wishing to prolong that moment a little longer.

She fixed her carrier cap over her hair and threw a card at the table.

“Anyway, call them and ask about Launch's route, and you'll find me. I'll be around... On the road.”

She turned and left, leaving him pensive. Suddenly he got up and walked fast until he reached her, almost getting into the truck she was driving. He pulled her by the arm and turned her facing him. He looked her in the eye for a moment before he said:

"I don't belong on the road, I'm still in the same place I've always been, and if one day you get tired of this or any other route, you know where there's a bed for you to rest... or not. Because you're the woman of my life, too.”

He kissed her, and she corresponded, and for a while, there was nothing else. Then they split up, and she said:

“You had to make things difficult...”

“I know," he gave a sad smile, "you have to go.”

She shooked her head and separated from him, getting in the trailer and leaving. She took one last look at the rearview mirror and saw him standing there, arms crossed, watching her ride away. She turned on the radio, and a cheerful song filled the cabin, but she didn't sing.

At the door of the bar, he still stayed for a while, thinking about how much she and only she alone took him off the axle. Then he headed for the truck and also started off, taking the opposite direction. Unlike her, he preferred to travel in silence, and it was the silence that accompanied him to his destination.

Neither was exactly at peace. But they knew that this would not be the last time. They would meet again.

On the road.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Unlike about 90% of the population that likes Dragon Ball, my favorite couple is not VegeBul or GoChi. Those two I like the most, and I find it EXTREMELY FRUSTRATING that she just disappeared - and in that, I think everyone agrees with me.  
> 2\. This fanfic has an unfortunate ending, but it has a continuation.  
> 3\. There are two songs in this fanfic, and they don't belong to me, of course: AC / DC's Highway to Hell, recorded in 1979 on the album of the same name. It was the last song with vocals by Bon Scott, and the album is considered one of the 100 most influential albums in the history of Rock.  
> The Doors' Light my Fire was recorded in 1968 on the band's debut album "The Doors." It is a song with more than 7 minutes in length, and to enter the TV show "Eddie Sullivan," he asked to group to change the lyrics because it would connotate drug use. However, lead singer Jim Morrison refused to change the verse "Girl we couldn't get much higher" for "Girl we couldn't get much better" ... and sang the original lyrics live.


End file.
